bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potterwatcher1997
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 02:16, June 24, 2010 Adding false info to the Articles Regarding the fake quote you added to Ulquiorra Cifer, we do not tolerate such nonsense and you will be blocked without any further warning if you add false info to the articles again. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC)go Sorry, I didn't realise that that was a false quote, I thought I got that one from the manga, it must've been wrong.Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The Gig is up http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44620-Gin-s-Status-on-Bleach-Wiki/page17 No, you will not be making false accounts as the second one is seen they will be blocked. Stop, the issue is over. Status's are gone so there is no need to keep trying to troll. Now take this back to the bleach forums, status is no longer an issue, if you would like to become productive members of this site then wait out your block periods and come back and make useful edits. We have many projects that are open for all users to participate in. If you want to improve the articles here then sign up for them. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, my post about the false accounts was made after the user Yawehisme registered, so my post was not the thing that started this. Also, I put "just kidding" by it so that nobody would take me seriously. The user Yawehisme is a completely new user, not a banned one coming back. Please understand that all of Bleach Forums was not involved in the appeal against Gin's status, it was only me and a few other users. I hope that you will not hold a grudge against Bleach Forums because of this. Just a few questions: You said something about me being blocked--am I? Also, how did you manage to find me on Bleach Forums? Please do not take my questions offensively, you do not have to answer them if you do not want to. I meant nothing insulting by asking them, I was just curious. Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 23:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You are one of the few from the bleach forums that is not blocked. Here is the deal. I am going to make a general statement that you can take back there that should hopefully clear all of this up. Gin's status was decided on by a large amount of users. Everything you guys brought up had been discussed by the admins and they made the decision. Many of us agreed that it was best to list him as deceased until we could definitively prove he was alive. Many wanted to say he was still alive because good guys do not die in Bleach but Gin cannot be viewed as a good guy. He has way too much blood on his hands. Bharatram1 claimed to be right about Rangiku's status but he was not. He said Rangiku was alive which it turned out to be true however I had told him that I myself believed her to be alive but until we had definitive proof, we would not change it. The same happened with Gin. If he were to be shown alive tomorrow, we would have changed his status but we needed proof. As for what I saw and I assume many others saw, was a man on the verge of death. We had a policy on statuses and there were only a few options you could list a character as. The closest we had to Gin's state was deceased. You may not agree with that but that was the decision that was made and while new users are always welcomed to edit, once you have 50 or so good edits, your voice starts to carry more weight but if you come on the site purely to debate a status that was already decided on, we are not going to be all super nice and explain to you the process by which the decision was made because we get so many vandals that do this. I had taken it upon myself to try and let everyone know a bit about the decision process but I was cruelly attacked by many users and as you probably saw, many of them took to vandalizing the site when they got angry enough. I did not mean to get nasty with many users but the whole ordeal was pushing my patience. Every time I logged on I would see more and more users saying Gin was alive and their only proof was that his eyes were open when we last saw him. I don't know if you have ever seen a dead body but people do die with their eyes open. The movies portray characters as always closing their eyes upon death but this is not a rule of nature. Anyway, to avoid any further heated debates, we Salubri made the decision to remove statuses from every character article. We are hoping this cuts back on the vandalism. In all, if those users who were blocked do not agree with our policies, they do not have to edit here. We are different than many other wikis. If they want to wait out their block periods and come back here and edit, they are welcomed to as long as they do not stir up fights and make good edits that follow our rather simple policies. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that thread really is pathetic and it's providing so much amusement for me!! I love how people think they're so awesome when they insult people over the internet and behind their backs where they can't see!! They even quoted me, thus I'm quite honoured they believed I was worth their time!! Silly people!! Somebody even said the majority agree with them, oh how those few make me laugh!! And I notice on the block list, Bharatram1 made an account under the exact name he used there!! Wow for someone that doesn't care...he really cares!! The community here are not idiots since we spend our time doing things that matter not moaning over who is right and wrong!! To those that said "oh we want to gloat" if gin does live, and I doubt he is alive, gloat all you want, I doubt anyone will care since the information on the site is constantly evolving at such a rapid rate, somebody's status is neither here nor there to be honest!! Good luck on your brave insults behind our backs, things here have order!! SunXia (talk) 00:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I'm NOT blocked? All right. And SunXia, you said something about there being a block list--Am I able to view this? Also, just a few more questions: When you say that a lot of people on BF were blocked, does this mean that they are no longer allowed to come on here or that they are just blocked for a period of time? Do you mind telling me the users that were bocked? And if you care to share, I was wondering why I was not picked to be blocked. Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 00:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block That is a list of all users who have been blocked. Some users are permanently blocked as they are abusing mutliple accounts but their original account should not have an indefinite ban on it. Most were blocked for three months. You were not blocked because you did not become a vandal, harass other users or abuse multiple accounts that we know of. You for the most part kept civil in which case we have no problem allowing you to stay as a user of this site. The others were blocked for violating multiple policies after they were all warned. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the list. I'll check it out. Potterwatcher1997 (talk) 01:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I apparently have no association towards the "group" of any kind. Pity. See you around the forums Potter. Kyrie Eleison (talk) 22:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC)